noobpastafandomcom-20200213-history
Star and Marco - An Unknown Love (Fanfic CLUB PENGUIN STYLE LEL)
"An Unknown Love" is a Fanfiction. NO DUH.... i had to change the title of this too many god damn times *^* This is based off the StarxMarco ship, but Star and Marco are penguins in CP in this o-o THIS IS AS IF THE TWO WERE IN CLUB PENGUIN OKAY CX starco haters = not welcome here cause theres a lot of fucking starco here WARNING: This contains a use of swears. kthxbai STARCO SUCKS ASS YET I'M CONTINUING THIS. IT WAS FAR TOO LONG NEGLECTED. I'M CONTINUING IT ON MY WIKI, http://galaxyhangout.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxy_Hangout_Wikia Chapter One - I can't freaking stand her. Marco's View Holy shit. That Star girl drives me insane. ._. Ever since she moved into my igloo with my family, she annoyed me 24/7. It was like she was some kind of internet troll. -_- Here's how it happened. I'm bored. o_o I was minding my own business playing Call of Pengy when Star came in and stole my laptop (Wow, really? >_>) I blurted out "Star, what the hell did you just take?!" "Ohhh just your laptoooppppp!" She taunted. "Don't worry, 'cause I also got the HOUSE KEYS!" "Agghhhh... what the fuck..." I thought. I let a big sigh and continued playing my game .____. Besides, I knew for around a good 3 months she had a SUPER EXTREME OVER-THE-TOP CRAZY INSANE WOW-WOW-WOW-WOW crush on me. (._(\) <--- hiding in shame Chapter Two - SEARCHING SHIT Star's View Okeyyyyyy! now that I stole his laptop withotu his knowledge, I decided to look at what he was doing!!! First was YouTube. All he was watching was some Steven Universe and a LOT of dumb "Puffles Doing Crazy Stunts" videos. Agh. I was expecting videos about Potatur Puppies! ): BUT ITS OKKAAAAAYYYYYYY! :D Next to go was his internet history in general. And all there was was OH MY FUCKING GOD. CATS WITH HUMAN FACES. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHHHHHHH! OKAY. His histories were PRICELESS. I'm basically a STALKER! XD I snuck back in his room and put his laptop back on his desk. When I got back he wasn't playing his game. He was trolling preps on Club Penguin. (PENGUINS PLAYING CLUB PENGUIN HOLY FUCKING SHIT!) Chapter Three - Star..? Killing Puffles? Marco's View OKAYYYYYYYYY! Star was in the yard doing random bullshit, and killing puffles, like she always does.. my pet puffle, Jackie, is scared of Star. That's why I hate Star so much. Jackie sat in her bed shaking. I was petting her head. In the meantime, I went down to the kitchen and got some Mountain Dew. I then heard familiar stomping down the halls. SHIT. It was Star. I covered my ears, so I couldn't hear her annoying-as-all-hell screaming and yelling. Star proceeds to stomp in my room, Jackie shivers, and cries. I eventually got up and said "Star, you need to fucking STOP killing puffles. It's not cute, and damn sure isn't adorable. You're making Jackie scared for fuck sake!" "She's fucking fine Marco! You're hallucinating, you asswagon!" Star said and laughs. I roll my eyes and scoff. I then grabbed Jackie and held her in my flippers for around a good few hours. THATS HOW SCARED SHE WAS. Chapter Four - Camping. Oh Fucking Joy. Category:Tanzanite hates this page